


Different Strokes For Different Folks

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Prompt Adopts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Dismemberment, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Submission, Hate Crimes, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape, Torture, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Sans' addictions strike back in the worst way





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is based off a prompt that Redtomatofan posted on tumblr and while normally I don't write noncon or the like, something about this one just...stuck and i had to write it.
> 
> That being said, this is my first noncon and while I am sure people will not like this because of this, I feel it helped me grow as a writer, even if only a little.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

He shouldn’t have gone. Stars why had he gone!? Papyrus had asked, no, BEGGED! His brother, his baby bro, his soul mate had begged him to stay home, to work on his own recovery like Sans had promised he would, but the pull of addiction proved greater than his own will. He couldn’t have known that this would happen...but that didn’t matter…

 

What mattered was that it was happening...and he wasn’t there to stop it.

 

Being on the surface did little to quell Sans’ laziness or his horrible drinking habit, so him teleporting into his shared home with Papyrus was not an uncommon occurrence, but this time it was just wrong.

 

Pictures on the wall were ripped down. The chairs in their kitchen toppled and broken. Glass littered their carpet and tile. And then he heard it, that shrill scream of absolute pain and the crack that reverberated with it. Sans took barely two steps before he froze.

 

It was Papyrus and there were humans, humans that were torturing him! Just with his quick glance, Sans saw three ribs split jaggedly in half and a deep crack in his jaw. Papyrus cried out again as one of the humans forced him skull first into the carpet, applying heavy weight to those damaged ribs by pinning the monster down with a foot to his spine. The crack of magic manifesting in the room shook the attention of the humans away from Papyrus for just a moment and allowed the two around Papyrus to lock eyes with the enflamed eyelight of the intoxicated skeleton.

 

“I guess there really was two.” The one with his foot on Papyrus’ spine commented with eerie calm. The other shrugged and returned his attention to Papyrus’ tear stricken face, cocking his head sideways at the liquid falling from the vacant sockets.

 

Sans had never felt so small. The humans didn’t even see him as a threat! But that was about to change. His hand rose as the magic poured from his left eye ready to launch the summoned bones at the two abusers…

 

**Click!** The sound of a hammer being drawn back forced him to stop. The human with his foot on Papyrus knelt down to his brother’s skull, the dark weapon held against the bone while the human made a clicking noise with his tongue.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, now we wouldn’t want this thing’s...bones scattered everywhere would we?” Papyrus whimpered at the question but was unable to see the sheer horror on his brother’s face. The ring leader whistled and a third human rounded the corner, wrapping his burly arm around Sans’ neck and pinning him down on his knees. Sans struggled against him immediately. His mouth opening just enough to bite down hard on the human’s arm.

 

A yelp of pain echoed off the apartment walls, thick globules of blood trickling down the male human’s arm and the sides of Sans’ mouth.

 

“You rabid piece of monster shit!” Sans felt the punch land against his skull but his mind couldn’t keep up. The mental tick of his HP lowering by 0.7, if the human had more intent he likely would have been dust. His vision became blurred from the punch but not so much that he couldn’t see the man raise his hand once more to strike him. Eyes squeezed shut to await the hit that would send him into the void of death.

 

But a broken voice cut through, “N-no! Wait, please!” Papyrus looked up at the two though most of his face was still smothered into their dark gray carpet. Seeing Sans, no doubtedly able to see the HP damage as well, made Papyrus’ already sodden eyes form large tears again. “P-please. Don’t hurt him. I’ll...I’ll let you do whatever you want.” Every word felt like glass with the crack in his jaw, but Papyrus couldn’t risk losing his brother. He would do anything to stop that, no matter what happened to him. 

 

Thankfully the human that held him down seemed to be incredibly intrigued by Papyrus’ proposal. They had already mutilated his body, cracks decorated much of the monster’s bones and even a few of his digits had been snapped off to see the strange cartilage that held them to his body. He removed his foot from Papyrus’ spine and walked around to crouch in front of him, the barrel of his pistol tapping the underside of Papyrus’ jaw to force the monster to look up at him.

 

“Ya know, I’m curious…” the barrell traced down Papyrus’ vertebrae, stopping at his sternum “how would you fuck a skeleton?” Sans cried out for them to not lay a single hand on Papyrus but the human that grappled him to the floor muffled his pathetic threats. Bones rattled at the question but Papyrus told them he would do anything...and if that’s what they wanted? 

 

His bones were already bare for the humans, and Sans, to see, so when his magic collected in his pelvis, forming into an entrance for the humans to use as they liked Papyrus shouldn’t have been shocked to see the bewilderment that consumed their faces. But it was the fear that had been eating away at him. He wanted to believe in them, to believe that they would realize that even if they were against monsters that what they were about to do was wrong, but as the ringleader undid his pants and grabbed hold of Papyrus’ skull, forcing him up to his own mostly hard cock, the truth came crashing down.

 

They knew that this was wrong, but they didn’t care. Papyrus wasn’t an equal to them, he wasn't really even a being to them and that was genuinely frightening. The head of the human’s cock tapped against his teeth a few times before the hands that held onto his skull forced him forward onto the offending appendage, gagging him in the process.

 

“Ugh, are you serious boss? That might as well be necrophilia…” The human that held Sans cringed at the sight, but the ringleader moaned as he thrusted harshly into Papyrus’ mouth. Sans could see his little brother struggling to stay still, fighting every instinct his body screamed. 

 

Get away! Get help! DO SOMETHING! 

 

But Sans’ couldn't. Even without the weight of the human against him his mind had shut down and left him immobilized. Each hard thrust made Papyrus cry out around the cock. The human’s thumb dug deeping into the crack in his jaw, only adding to his pain. 

 

A large gasp of unneeded air filled Papyrus’ non-existent lungs when the human pulled fully out of his mouth. He coughed at the rush, the moment’s reprieve, but it didn't last long. The second human who had been simply watching grabbed him by the neck and threw him back like he was trash.

 

The ringleader looked down at the trembling monster and nudged him with his foot. The fear painted over Papyrus’ face the last thing he needed to get fully hard. He motioned for his lakey to switch positions and move the skeleton with him so he was still in full view for Sans to watch.

 

There was no prep, no warnings. Just the short scream of pain from the sudden, rough handed thrust that fully seated the ringleader’s cock within his folds. Sans flinched at every sound Papyrus made. Each were screams of pain as the human roughly fucked him into the floor, his malicious intent keeping Papyrus’ magic from accommodating the intrusion to alleviate at least some of the pain. The gun was tossed to the standing lackey, who's hand was vigorously stroking his own cock at the sight before him, and pointed down at the crying monster’s skull.

 

The leader thrusted all the way in just to pull almost completely out and hold himself with just the tip prodding him.

 

“Paps...please leave him alone. You can kill me I don't care just leave him alone!” Sans cried as he struggled under the burly human’s weight, the tears cascading down his cheeks only growing worse the longer he stared at his poor brother. His magic wavered from the pain and fear of what was happening, which only made it harder to keep the conjured cunt formed the way Papyrus was sure the human wanted it. A hand caressed the weeping skeleton’s hip, tracing his fingers over the smooth curve of the illiac crest in an almost comforting matter.

 

The leader laughed, guttural and cruel. The calm gestures he was once showing Papyrus vanished in an instant, replaced with a firm, digging grip that made him jolt into his abuser.

 

“See? The little slut wants it!” the masturbating human chortled. His strokes slowing down now that the action had slowed down.

 

The leader and the burly human nodded and laughed. The leader’s other hand reached forward towards the dangling ribs and grabbed hold, moaning as Papyrus let out a shriek of pain.

 

“You fucking monsters think you actually matter?!” his voice rumbled darkly, the hand around Papyrus’ rib jerked down for another wave of pain then moved up to a fresh, unbroken one “Let me show you what us humans really think of your filth!”

 

“NYAAH! AHH HAH AAHH!” The thrusts resumed using Papyrus’ ribs to help the human go faster and deeper, forcing his spine at a painful angle to move along with his penetrating cock. Papyrus tried not to scream, not to give the human the satisfaction of hearing how much he was truly hurting him. But every thrust made him feel like he was splitting in two since his magic could not overcome the toxic emotion that surrounded the human. And the few times he tried to silence himself, the human leader twisted whatever riib he was holding to get those pitiful cries he so desperately needed.

 

Did all humans get off like this? Were they all so cruel and abusive? Papyrus tried to keep in his mind that they couldn’t be, that even this human could do better than what he was doing, but as enough rib was snapped in half to paint his screams along the walls, it was growing difficult to see it as that.

 

“That’s right...you’re my toy to fuck trash!” Another rip snapped at his cruel insult. Sans had crumbled to the floor and stared. The masturbating human’s stroked had faltered, his loud moan signalling his arousal had his its peak. Thick strands of cum spurted from the head of his cock that was unceremoniously shoved into Papyrus’ face, coating him with the sticky fluid. The younger monster whimpered in between his cries as the cum slicked down his skull, going into every orifice it could find and leaving him feeling used and dirty.

 

His meek voice begged the ringleader to stop but the words were drowned out by his own cries. Sans was staring at him with an obvious look of disgust, but Papyrus couldn’t separate the hateful look from being at him or the human violating him.

 

**Woop-woop!** The sound played a few times in Papyrus’ skull, cutting through his own yelps and shrieks, it was salvation.

 

“Boss…” 

 

The leader grunted and sped up his thrusts, using the leverage he had with Papyrus’ ribs to force the skeleton to move with him better. The shift in position made the folds tighten around him in a desperate, futile attempt to keep the infringing cock from entering again but the increased pressure gave the human what he wanted. His hips faltered in their thrusts, becoming uneven and sharp. He only lasted for three more before the surge of his release filled Papyrus’ walls, riding out the rest of his orgasm with long, slow but deep thrusts.

 

The once distant sirens were now much closer, “Boss come on we gotta go!” his lackeys were far more worried than the leader was. He took a moment to regard the work he did on the filthy monster. The missing phalanges in both his hands and feet, the multiple split ribs with even a few being completely detached from the body. The sight was enough to make him hard again, but he didn’t have to time to have fun again, the banshee of a skeleton had alerted his neighbors and now the police were too close.

 

Removing himself from Papyrus’ rippling magic, the leader leaned over the tattered heap of bones, and caressed Papyrus’ cheek.

 

“You were a lot more fun than I thought you would be, freak.” he cooed, thumbing rough circles into that crack in his mandible “I might have to come visit again soon.” The response he received was nothing but a whimper, just the kind he liked. Another blip of the sirens forced him to get a move on. The three humans rearranged themselves and turned to leave with nothing in their hands. What was there to steal now? They had already taken the ultimate prize. 

 

Sans didn’t bother walking to Papyrus’ side, it was too slow. The moment the human lifted his fat ass from him he was at his brother’s side, reaching to cradle his broken body in his arms.

 

**Bang!**

 

The sound of the gun firing shattered the apartment. The bullet ripped passed him and for the a split second, Sans was sure time slowed enough for him to see the lead piece of death fly passed him and rip through Papyrus’ spine. There was a small gasp from his younger brother and then silence. Unsettling, eerie silence.

 

“P-p-paps?” Sans asked once the humans were gone. Papyrus was silent, the only thing letting Sans even know he was still alive being that his body hadn’t fallen through his hands in a pile of dust. “Papyrus please, say something bro…” Still nothing. His sockets were so stained from his tears that they left burn trails in his bones from the magic and the normally lively look on his face was catatonic, dead.

 

Police filed into the home, calling out for the brothers to sound off if they were okay, and the request left a bad taste in Sans’ mouth.

 

How was any of this okay!? What part of this shit was actually fucking okay!? Papyrus was just violated! Raped! Tortured! And these humans wanted to know if he was OKAY?!

 

The gruff voice of Undyne cut through the unfamiliar human voices, all but screaming for Papyrus and Sans to answer her, but it was the soft, worried tones of Toriel that made Sans pull his eyes away from his brother. Beside the goat monster was the human child that had caused him so much grief in the past.

 

“Frisk…” Upon hearing their name, Frisk rose their head and gulped. It was impossible not to see the broken body of their skeleton friend. Small hands rose to sign a “hello” but before Frisk could even start their sign, Sans lunged forward. His arms wrapped around the small human child and blipped them out of the room, landing somewhere out in the wilderness.

 

_ Sans, what’s going on? _ They signed quickly

 

“Reset.”

 

Frisk bristled at the demand,  _ What? _

 

Sans’ eye flared “Fucking reset! Don’t make him remember this!” Frisk cowered at the tone but shook their head, “F R I S K !”

 

_ Y-you made me promise not too!  _ Sans dug the ball of his palms into his sockets. He knew what he said but Papyrus was more important than that! He was Sans’ world!

 

And he ruined him. Not the humans, not Papyrus...Sans. 

 

Sans ruined his brother.

 

“Kid...kid please...I can’t,” Sans couldn’t do this. He couldn’t live knowing he had done this to Papyrus. Magic cracked in the air, the floating canid skull hovering ominously over him, its maw aimed right at Frisk “I’m sorry kid, but I can’t live like this.”

 

_ Sans, wait please! Think of Papyrus!  _ The skeleton’s void sockets looked up from his trembling hands, his left eye slowly coming to life as his voice took that demonic turn that haunted Frisk in their nightmares.

 

“W H A T D O Y O U T H I N K I A M D O I N G?”

 

And the blaster fired.

 


End file.
